Zodiac/Audiciones
NOTA IMPORTANTE: Cuando pongáis la personalidad, poned la vuestra normal pero intentad pareceros al carácter de vuestro signo, y de ello se derivará vuestra arma que vuestro signo zodiacal os dé en el contrato~. Humano Aries Nombre y apellidos (me da lo mismo que sea japonés): Aficiones: Personalidad: Edad: Arma(s): Firma: Humano Tauro (reservado a Gumiya) Nombre y apellidos (me da lo mismo que sea japonés): Ayumu Shiro Aficiones: Ahorrar xD Hablar con sus amigos, ver la tele... en conclusión, el vago. :ming: Personalidad: Es muy tozudo. Tiene gran fuerza de voluntad y es incapaz de abandonar a alguien. Es de ideas fijas. Es muy positivo. Seguirá de forma leal a quien tenga confianza. Le gusta mucho la cerveza 8D. Es infantil. Edad: 20. Está viejo xD. Arma(s): Palo de metal. Cuando va a golpear a alguien con el palo, dice "FEEL THE HIERRO" xD. Firma: ♪¢-тα♪ (｡◕‿◕｡) ♪нαвℓαмє σ мυєяє ò3ó♪ 14:43 17 ago 2013 (UTC) Humano Géminis (para Scrumptious Girl) Nombre y apellidos (me da lo mismo que sea japonés): Mononoke Takana Aficiones: Practica taekwondo. Personalidad: intelectual, elocuente, cariñosa, comunicativa e inteligente. Tiene mucha energía y vitalidad. Edad: 13 :'3 Arma(s): Un bate de béisbol owo Firma: ✿I love cats, i love every kind of cat✿I just wanna hug all them but i can't,✿Can't hug every cat✿can't hug every cat✿ 17:47 17 ago 2013 (UTC) Humano Cáncer Nombre y apellidos (me da lo mismo que sea japonés): Mei Fuchiwara Aficiones: Leer, dibujar, cantar, bailar y coser, a parte de hacer teatro. Personalidad: Es cariñosa y simpática, y está como una cabra (?. A Mei le encanta hacer travesuras, a parte de decir cosas estúpidas (??. Le encanta el teatro y la lectura. No se separa de sus gafas. Ni siquiera para dormir. Edad: 11 ._. Arma(s): Si se puede, una varita mágica que lance poderes. Si no, un cuchillo jamonero. Firma: LAS/OS VOCALOIDS SON:✿GUMI✿MIKU✿GAKUPO✿ZATSUNE✿PIKO✿MEW✿CUL✿GUMIYA Archivo:Vocaloid.jpg ¡SONREÍD!:3! 14:17 20 ago 2013 (UTC) Humano Leo Nombre y apellidos (me da lo mismo que sea japonés): Aficiones: Personalidad: Edad: Arma(s): Firma: Humano Virgo Nombre y apellidos (me da lo mismo que sea japonés): Sayaka Okomura (8D) Aficiones: Dibujar, a veces leer. Personalidad: Es tierna, inocente y muy moe. Se ve alegre siempre, pase lo que pase. Por muy mal que estés ella siempre te sacará una sonrisa. En el pasado lo pasó muy mal, te cuento la historia por MP. Odia estar/sentirse sóla. Edad: 10. Arma(s): Si se puede una motosierra... Firma: Iтz Archivo:Tumblr_mkkud0FKJp1rjf4f5o1_500.gifPaЯeнaЯD!! 14:20 17 ago 2013 (UTC) Humano Libra Nombre y apellidos (me da lo mismo que sea japonés): Aficiones: Personalidad: Edad: Arma(s): Firma: Humano Escorpio Nombre y apellidos (me da lo mismo que sea japonés): Rena Kasai Aficiones: Música, anime, escribir y un laaarrgo etcétera (??) Personalidad: Normalmente callada y poco habladora, pero si la cabrean puede volverse como un basilisco al que l'an jodío la siesta (??). Aunque suele ser maja. Edad: 19 Arma(s): Katana doble, que puede usar como ataque y defensa. Firma:Kasai Rena~ Ippen... shinde miru...? 14:05 17 ago 2013 (UTC) Humano Sagitario Nombre y apellidos (me da lo mismo que sea japonés): Aficiones: Personalidad: Edad: Arma(s): Firma: Humano Capricornio Nombre y apellidos (me da lo mismo que sea japonés): Aficiones: Personalidad: Edad: Arma(s): Firma: Humano Acuario Nombre y apellidos (me da lo mismo que sea japonés): Kaena Gore (Gore es un apellido de la vida real, lo vi cuando buscaba gore en la wikipedia D8) Aficiones: Ver anime en sus ratos libres, trepar árboles, ver el mar, jugar con cualquier cosa, romper cosas con su bazooka (?)... Personalidad: Ella es muy alegre y despreocupada y tranquila XD No parece una amenaza pero es muy fuerte en batalla y to' ese rollo. Es tan tranquila y relajada que hasta cuando está al borde de la muerte, sigue tranquila y sonriente. (Si no vale lo cambias o me lo dices) Edad: Si se puede, 16 :3 Si no, se lo pones tú. Arma(s): Bazooka, si se puede. Firma: Zoru!¡Yo! Chocolate Disco! ~♫¡Contacta conmigo! Fuchi!¡Best Friend Forever! (BFF) 14:20 17 ago 2013 (UTC) Humano Piscis Nombre y apellidos (me da lo mismo que sea japonés): Aficiones: Personalidad: Edad: Arma(s): Firma: Categoría:Inscripciones